Electrochromism can be used as a new display technology, and is mainly applied in glass show windows, billboards, transparent displays and other aspects. Electrochromism refers to a phenomenon that under an action of an external electric field, optical properties of an electrochromic material experiences a stable and reversible color change. In appearance, electrochromism is manifested by a reversible change between displaying a certain color and displaying a transparent color.